I love you Roza
by DarkWingsGirl
Summary: This is a one-shot between Rose and Dimitri during Frostbite when they go out on the balcony. Lemon :P


**So a one-shot between Rose and Dimitri. It's chapter 17 of Frostbite after Rose's mom tells her she dressed like a cheap whore. Rose went out on a small roof top desk and Dimitri followed. The beginning will be from the book...and a little more than I planned. But I needed to set the mood and get the conversation going. Sorry if you think it's too much from the book. And I don't own anything. Richelle Mead does. **

**You might want to look at the shower/hot tub on the link on my profile. Hope you enjoy!**

I brushed snow off a large, box-like object that looked to be part of the ventilation system. Heedless of my dress, I sat down on it. Wrapping my arms around myself, I stared off, taking in the view and the sun I rarely got to enjoy.

I was startled when the door opened a few minutes later. When I looked back I was even more startled still to see Dimitri emerge. My heart gave a small flutter, and I turned away, unsure what to think. His boots crunched in the snow as he walked over to where I was sitting. A moment later, he took off his long coat and draped it over my shoulders.

He sat down beside me. "You must be freezing."

I was, but didn't want to admit it. "The sun's out."

He tipped his head back, looking up at the perfect blue sky. I knew he missed the sun as much as I did sometimes. "It is. But we're still on a mountain in the middle of winter."

I didn't answer. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Occasionally, a light wind blew clouds of snow around. It was night for Moroi, and most would be going to bed soon, so the ski runs were quiet.

"My life is a disaster," I finally said.

"It's not a disaster," he said automatically.

"Did you follow me from the party?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even know you were there." His dark clothes indicated he must have been on guardian duty at the party. "So you saw the illustrious Janine cause a commotion by dragging me out."

"It wasn't a commotion. Hardly anyone notices. I saw because I was watching you."

I loved that he was watching me but I couldn't acknowledge that feeling. "That's not what she said, I might as well have been working a corner as far as she was concerned."

I replayed the conversation from the hallway.

"She's just worried about you," Dimitri said when I finished.

"She overreacted."

"Sometimes mothers are overprotective."

I stared at him. "Yeah, but this is My mother. And she didn't seem that protective, really. I think she was more worried I'd embarrass her or something. And all that becoming-a-mother-too-young stuff was stupid. I'm not going to do anything like that."

"Maybe she wasn't talking about you," he said.

More silence. My jaw fell open.

Maybe she had been talking about herself more than me…. She had been 20 when I was born. I was only a couple years away from that. Ugh. I don't want to think about this.

"We aren't fighting." I said out of nowhere.

He gave me a sidelong look. "Do you want to fight?"

"No. I never want to fight with you. I hate when we fight."

"I don't like to fight with you either." There was a hint of a smile but that was it. He slowly placed his arm around my shoulders inside of the jacket and moved closer so he was up against me. He felt so warm and just having him this close to me made me feel all warm and happy inside.

I couldn't believe I was about to say what I'd say next. It was so unselfish and I actually meant it.

"You should take it."

He flinched. "What?"

"Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's really a great chance."

"I never expected to hear you say anything like that," he told me, voice tight. "Especially after-"

"What a bitch I've been? Yeah." His intoxicating smell surrounded me. I loved it. I wished I could stay wrapped in his arms forever. Or at least his coat. "Like I said, I don't want to fight anymore. And no matter how I feel about _us_, I want you to be happy. You could even have a baby."

"No." he said seriously.

"What?" I was confused…maybe something else had happened to Tasha and she couldn't have children. "But she's a Moroi… why couldn't-"

Before I could finish my question his lips were on mine kissing me sweetly. He pulled back slightly, "Because I love you Roza. I can't accept her offer." He continued kissing me sliding his arm to my lower back and the other behind my neck. I too wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You'd give up all of that for me?" I asked hoping this was real.

"Yes, I love you Roza. I can't deny it anymore. I love you so much it hurts to even think of being away from you. I thought that Tasha could distract me from you. Take me away from you. But I know now, I love you too much. I'd go crazy without you. Trying to love someone else when you already have my heart.

He started kissing me again and I started tearing up.

"I love you" I managed to say between kisses.

"Come on, I think we should get you warmed up." He said standing with his hand out-stretch towards me. I took it following him. I started to breathe a little harder when he lead us to him room.

I MUST be dreaming.

He led us in and to the bathroom dropping his coat on the way. He started kissing me again right away. He slowly slid his hands down to the bottom of my dress. He grabbed the hem and slowly started lifting it off. My breathing became staggered as he took my almost naked body. Then he kissed the top of each of my breasts before going to turn on the water in the shower. While he was I took in the connected shower/hot tub. The shower wasn't too big but it had a hot tub that fit two attached. Cool I thought.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had dreamt about it so many times before. I loved him with all my heart.

He came back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you Roza." He said kissing me again.

He has too many clothes on I decided, taking off his shirt. I undid his belt and pants and let them fall to the ground.

When all our clothes were finally off I stepped into the hot shower. It stung against my still-cold-on-the-outside skin. On the inside I was burning up. I Needed Dimitri.

He stepped in beside me but not too close. Almost like he was unsure if I wanted this.

I reached out to him getting my hands on his sides. I pulled him up against my body wrapping my arms around his waist now, and started kissing him. He seemed to get the message and kissed me back putting a hand behind my neck to deepen the kiss.

Soon we were out of the shower and in the hot tub. He was sitting, almost lying, with me on top of him, yes, straddling him. I laid on his chest while we kissed passionately. I could _feel_ how much he enjoyed this and I wished I could show how much I enjoyed it as easily as he could.

We finally decided to get out and dry off. He quickly ran the towel over himself before slowly drying me off. He gently patted me with the towel. When he got to my legs he started trailing kisses following the towel. Slowly he worked his way up my thighs. He kissed me between mg legs and I let out a small moan. He started licking as I had become wet again…this time not from the water.

When we were both dried off he started kissing me again. We started walking into the main room, not breaking our kiss, where his bed was…

My legs hit the bed and I laid down. Dimitri hovered over me holding his weight off me.

We kissed more passionately than ever before. Every touch from him sent electricity through me. I loved him so much and I knew he was the only one I wanted to share this with. I rolled us over so I was on top. I looked down at him. I could see so much love in his eyes. All of it for me. I kissed his lips, then down his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach… I decided to kiss each of his thighs before going back up. Yeah, I know he would have liked it…but…it's still my first time for all of this. I went back up and kissed him again.

After kissing and exploring each other's bodies for a while Dimitri hovered over me again, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I said staring back into his eyes.

He nodded and slowly started entering me. We never took out eyes off each others. I winced in pain and he stopped.

"Don't stop. It's ok."

He thought for a minute but kept going.

Once he was in all the way we just kissed like that. It felt so good to have him inside and it also felt right. Like this should have always been.

He slowly started moving in and out. It hurt a bit at first but slowly the pain died and there was only pleasure.

I started to meet his thrusts as we gained speed and power.

We both fell into ecstasy at the same time. Both being able to enjoy the others as well as our own.

When we were done we just lay under the covers together. I laid with my head on his chest and he lightly stroked my hair. He had always loved my hair.

"I love you Roza. I swear I'll never let anything happen to you. I will always be here for you." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. And I won't ever let anything happen to you either." I whispered back.

After a while I decided I should go. I bet Lissa was going crazy worrying about me. I'd have to find Mason and end our relationship first though…. Not something I was looking forward to. We slowly got dressed kissing each other slowing the process.

I left to go to Mason's room

**----Cut to where she goes to Mason's room….and he's not there---**


End file.
